


Will We Win?

by Defective (CassTrash)



Series: Endgame Shorts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Spoilers, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/Defective
Summary: ‘Are we going to win this?’ Tony slurred, blood accumulating in his mouth.





	Will We Win?

**Author's Note:**

> ***ENDGAME SPOILERS AHEAD***
> 
> This is going to be the start of a small series of writings from Endgame. Some of the things I write were some of my thoughts during the movie!

‘Are we going to win this?’ Tony slurred, blood accumulating in his mouth. Thanos risked his hand to hold that damn stone, but it was benefited him in the end. Tony could barely stand after that punch.

 

Strange stopped and stared. ‘If I tell you what happens, then it won’t happen.’

 

Tony retorted, ‘Then say we lose. That way we’ll win.’ Of course that wasn’t how it worked, but Tony had find some humour in this. He knew this was the endgame. Strange ignored Stark’s comments and continued defending The Avengers. 

 

Parker came to a halt beside Tony. ‘I thought that was funny, Mr Stark. Personally, I did.’

 

'Thanks, kid.'


End file.
